Breathe You In
by Narnian Nights
Summary: Peter and Edmund Pevensie go off to war in England. Will they both return? MAIN CHARACTER DEATH! Set to the song Breathe You In by Thousand Foot Krutch. NO SLASH!


**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I did, would I be sitting here in my pajama's thinking up ways to torture the Pevensie's? That would be a NO!_**

**Authoress's Note: This has a main character death. And it's pretty deap and sad so have a tissue ready. I know I cried writing it. See, I'm not heartless. Anywho I would also like to mention... THIS IS NOT A SLASH! So get that out of your mind right now. Enjoy! **

_Summary: Peter and Edmund Pevensie go off to war in England. Will they both return? MAIN CHARACTER DEATH! Set to the song Breathe You In by Thousand Foot Krutch. NO SLASH! _

**P.S. When the lyrics are up the bold italics are Peter's, the regular italics are Edmund, and the underlined italics are Lucy.**

Breathe You In

* * *

"Pevensie's, yes both of you, I want you two to go down that way, check and release as many people as possible, then get out. This is dangerous as is, but there are people needing our help." Peter and Edmund's commander said.

"Sir, yes, sir." they called out in unison before going the way they were told, their steps matching each other's as if they had been in battle many times.

"I still don't see how they do that." their commander mumbled.

_**Taking hold, breaking in  
**__**The pressures on, need to circulate  
**__**Mesmerized and taken in  
**__**Moving slow, so it resonates  
**__**It's time to rest, not to sleep away  
**__**My thoughts alone, try to complicate  
**__**I'll do my best, to seek you out  
**__**And be myself, not impersonate  
**__**I tried so hard, to not walk away  
**__**And when things don't go my way  
**__**I'll still carry on and on just the same**_

"Alright Ed, your heard him, we've got to get in and out." Peter whispered.

"Yeah yeah yeah, keep your pants on. I'm not leaving until I'm sure every prisoner is free." Edmund replied.

"Must you be so stubborn?" Peter asked as he untied the first person found... a young girl, somewhere around the age of 10.

"Of course. I'm your little brother. It's my job." Edmund replied. Peter gave him a dirty look. "Plus, I've been a prisoner before, it's not a great feeling." Edmund said.

Peter looked down before looking back at the young girl. "We need you to get out of here quick. There's people outside ready to help you." he said.

The girl nodded her head. "Thank you sir." she said before standing.

Peter helped her. "Your welcome, but it's our job." he said with a smile. "Um, Pete, we have company." Edmund said nervously.

"What kind of company?" Peter asked.

"Turn around." Edmund replied. Peter turned around and his eyes went wide. The girl screamed and huddled against the wall. In front of them stood 2 Germans. Edmund backed up and stood next to Peter.

_**I've always been strong  
**__**But can't make this happen  
**__**'Cause I need to breathe  
**__**I wanna breathe you in  
**__**The fear of becoming  
**__**I'm so tired of running  
**__**'Cause I need to breathe  
**__**I wanna breathe you in  
**__**I wanna breathe you in.**_

One German said something to them, but obviously they couldn't understand. Peter and Edmund shared a confused glance. The man pointed at the guns. "He wants us to put them down." Edmund said calmly.

"Oh great." Peter mumbled "Just what we need, another person forcing orders down our throats." he said with a smile. Edmund smiled and gave a slight chuckle. "No kidding." he mumbled.

The man yelled out the order again. Edmund looked up at Peter. "Well?" he asked. Peter shrugged. "What other choice do we have?" he replied.

"Not many." Edmund replied.

Peter snorted. "If we had our swords back they'd be dead before they even knew what was happening." he said. It was Edmund's turn to snort. "If we had our swords back, we wouldn't be here right now, we'd be in Narnia." he said.

"Yeah, instead we're here in this God forsaken place." Peter said rolling his eyes. The man yelled again. "Trust Aslan?" Peter asked looking down at Edmund.

Edmund nodded his head. "Trust Aslan." he replied. They threw their guns down and put their hands up. The girl gulped and Peter, being the closest one to her, turned around and gave her a small smile. While he had his head turned one of the men pointed his gun at Peter once again, hand on the trigger. Edmund looked between the man and Peter. Edmund's heart jumped in his throat.

_"Not my brother!" _Edmund thought. He had no time to talk, but only to take action. As Peter turned around, the man pulled the trigger, but Edmund was quick on his feet. He jumped in front of Peter, receiving the bullet himself.

_I'm going in, so cover me  
__Your compass will, help me turn the page  
__The laughing stock, I'll never be  
__Because I won't let them take me  
__I tried so hard, to not walk away  
__And when things don't go my way  
__I'll still carry on and on just the same_

Peter caught him before he hit the ground. "ED!" he screamed, seeing Edmund's blood puddling underneath them. The girl screamed again at seeing one of her rescuers hurt. The man that had shot him chuckled. He said something to Peter, yet he couldn't comprehend thanks to different language, but before he could finished he fell dead. Soon the other man fell dead as well, but from what? There was no one there, their guns were to far away, plus there had been no sound but the two men's evil laughter.

Peter looked around, but seeing no one he turned his attention back to Edmund who was shaking. Peter's breathing caught inside him. "Hang on Ed, hang in there, we'll get you fixed up." he said hoarsely.

_I've always been strong  
__But can't make this happen  
__'Cause I need to breathe  
__I wanna breathe you in  
__The fear of becoming  
__I'm so tired of running  
__'Cause I need to breathe _

Edmund's breathing was becoming shallow. "Peter, I've been through this before, we both know I can't make it." he said, voice barely above a whisper.

"You can Ed, you have too. Your my better half in this place. And what about Lucy, huh? Ever since you got back, you two have been closer than ever, not that you weren't close before. But Edmund there's too many people who care about you for you too die." Peter choked out, tears starting to make their way down his cheeks. He knew the truth, but he just couldn't admit it.

"Many other people die, who have more people who care about them than I do." Edmund replied. "But we've been through so much together. We've _survived _so much. And what for... only for you to die now?" Peter asked, blinded by tears.

"I know. But this isn't Narnia. Things are different." Edmund replied.

"There's a reason your the Just, you know." Peter asked. Edmund chuckled. "And there's a reason your the Magnificent." he replied. Peter smiled, despite his tears.

"Tell Susan I love her, and to take care of herself. Tell mum I love her and I'm sorry for being such a brat. Tell dad I love him and I'm proud of him. And tell Lucy that I love her, and to remain the same Valiant Queen I know she is, for the day I see her again in Aslan's Country." Edmund said, and after he did he took Peter's hands into his own shaking ones "And as for you my dear brother, remember me always, and remember I love you, and always will, and no matter how long we are away from each other, you will always be my High King."

_Took awhile to see  
All the love that's around me  
Through the high's and low's  
There's a truth that I've known  
And it's you_

By now Peter was crying uncontrolably as reality was hitting him hard. "I love you too Ed, never forget that." Peter said clutching Edmund tight against his chest. Edmund embraced Peter back as hard as he could, which wasn't very hard.

"And one more thing, tell Lucy she too will always be my little Valiant Queen." Edmund said. "Nothing for Susan?" Peter asked.

"No, I know Narnia upsets her now. But if she ever does come back to her Gentle self, tell her no matter what she will always be my Gently Queen." Edmund replied. Peter nodded his head.

Edmund looked Peter deep in the eyes. "Keep strong, my Magnificent King." he said before closing his eyes, never to open them again. Sobbing overtook Peter once more as he saw his little brother was no more. "I will try... my Just King." he said.

* * *

Lucy walked down the stairs at the nock. "Would you get that dear?" her mum called. "Yes ma'am." Lucy replied.

Lucy looked through the window and screamed. She immediately unlocked the door and threw it open. "PETER!" she screamed throwing her arms around his neck. A crash came from the kitchen as her mum came in the room. Her dad came in behind Peter. "FRANK!" their mum exclaimed running forward.

Lucy let go of Peter and looked up at him. "Where's Edmund?!" she exclaimed. Their dad immediately let their mum go and looked over, tears in his eyes at the mention of his youngest son. "Peter?" Lucy asked nervously.

"He didn't make it." Peter choked out. "What?" Lucy asked in shock.

"He didn't make it Lu. He saved me, and he didn't make it." Peter said as the tears started coming. "No, it can't be true." Lucy said hoarsely. Peter nodded his head.

Their mum fell into their dad, crying hysterically.

"NO! YOUR LYING! YOUR PLAYING SOME MEAN PRANK! YOU LYING!" Lucy yelled, running up the stairs to her room, tears streaming down her face. "Lucy!" Peter called after her. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled, slamming her door shut.

"Well now, what are you crying about dear." a familiar, but unpleasent, voice said. Lucy gasped and turned around. She started backing against the wall. "Well, if you won't tell me, I'll just have to give you more to cry about!" the man said, lunging at her, and driving a knife into her chest. She screamed as pain radiated through her body. The man laughed evily but fell dead a moment later. Lucy gulped and started shaking.

Peter burst through the door. He looked at Lucy and screamed her name. He ran over to her and pulled her into his arms. Their mum and dad ran into the room. Their dad froze and their mum screamed. "First my baby son, now my baby daughter!" she cried. Lucy closed her eyes and she heard Peter scream, but knew nothing else.

"Please Aslan! You've got to do something! She can't die!" she heard Edmund's familiar voice exclaim. He sounded desperate. She opened her eyes and saw Edmund beside Aslan. Her face lit up. "ASLAN!" she exclaimed running forward.

When she let Aslan go and she looked up at Edmund, she saw a look of distress on his face. "Ed?" she asked. He smiled at her. She threw her arms around him, and he hugged her back.

_I've always been strong  
__But I can't make this happen  
__'Cause I need to breathe  
__I wanna breathe you in  
__The fear of becoming  
__I'm so tired of running  
__'Cause I need to breathe  
__I wanna breathe you in_

"Why do you want me to go back?" she asked. "Look." he said pointing at Peter. Lucy looked over and she gasped. Peter was hysterical. Their mum could do nothing to console him, neither could their dad. And when Susan came in the room, she only fueled the fire by walking back out.

"Oh Susan." Edmund groaned, knowing she was what was now making Peter so upset. She barely acknowledged the fact Peter was there.

"Lucy, I can send you back, if you wish." Aslan said. Lucy looked up at Edmund. She could tell he wanted her there, but she could also tell he wanted her there with Peter. She hugged him again. "I'm going to miss you." she said.

"I'll miss you too." he replied, hugging her tightly "I love you Lucy. Don't ever change. Stay the way you are, the beautiful Valiant Queen you are. Promise me you won't forget Narnia." "I promise I won't." she promised.

He let her go and she walked over to Aslan. He breathed on her and she soon felt Peter's arms around her, crying hysterically. She moaned at the slight pain in her chest. "Lucy?" Peter whispered.

_**I wanna breathe you in**_

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "Hello Peter." she said.

_I wanna breathe you in_

He pulled her tight against his chest, now crying tears of joy.

_**I wanna breathe you in**_

She chuckled slightly and hugged him back. "I love you Lucy." he whispered.

_**I wanna breathe you in**_

"I love you too Peter." Lucy replied.

_I wanna breathe you in_

"Oh, and Edmund said he..." "I know Peter. He told me, you don't have to." Lucy interupted. "How?" he asked. "I just died, remember." she replied. He gave her a slight smile and embraced her tightly once more.

_**I wanna breathe you in**_

"I think we'll survive Pete. He wouldn't want us to mourn like this anyway. He would want us to remember him for the good things he's done." she said.

_I wanna breathe you in_

"And there's plenty of those." he said. Lucy nodded. This sent them into talking of all the good times, and some of the bad.

_**I wanna breathe you in**_

And as they talked, they wished Edmund were there, but they knew they could hold onto the memory's until they saw Edmund again.

_I wanna breathe you in_


End file.
